A new place, new friends and a new enemy
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: This story was up before. You all know the plot. I am redoing this story so I am sorry it got deleted. ON HIATUS.
1. Prolog

**don't own HP or twilight **edited by my beta.

The Romans always said that the British sky was the permanent abode of Neptune, the Gods of storms for the sky remained grey and dismal throughout the year. If it wasn't raining, it was snowing and if it weren't snowing, it was raining. Such was the weather of the Isles during the age of Merlin and Morgana.

However, that was the perspective of the romans. The Celts and the woads took pride in their beautiful land; the expansive highlands, the glens of the North and the beauty of the dales through which rivers meandered their way to the majestic ocean.

Over the centuries Britain had changed, but if something hadn't it was the weather.

Like the romans one said, if it wasn't snowing it'd be raining. On one such day while the magical descendants of Merlin celebrated their victory over the most heinous dark lord of all time, eight teenagers writhed and screamed in pain in the bowels of a dark and dreary castle, in the middle of a forgotten glen in Scotland.

Charmed to be invisible to the eyes of anyone who hadn't been granted permission by the master of house, the castle was virtually non-existent to any and every person who wasn't aware of its existence.

A bat-eared house elf kept on beating himself with a hot poker but it wasn't him who was screaming. The screams that echoed through the cold and dark hallways of the castle belonged to the heroes of the war, heroes that were still fighting, fighting for their life but little did they know that their life would come at the cost of their death...

Hours passed, the candles lighting the room were breathing their last, striving to keep their flames alive. The screaming lessened, transgressing into moans and then into utter silence.

A cool breeze blew through the room, extinguishing the last candle leaving the castle in darkness but not its occupants for at that very moment, eight pairs of eyes opened, each gleaming like the sun but their brightness was soft as the moon.

***  
Forks was like any other small American town. The man of the house worked to earn a livelihood for his family; he either owned a small business or worked for state services. The lady of the house remained at home to look after her family but there were those who were self-employed to contribute to the family. Then there were the kids, who were living the American dream to make a life for themselves in the big city.

No one could blame them, Forks was a sleepy town. There was little to no chance of anyone making it big here. The kids all had big dreams. So did Jessica Stanley, ex-student body president and captain of the Volleyball team at Forks High.

Jessica had managed to enrol herself in Berkley, university of California. Sitting in the front seat of her dad's station wagon she couldn't wait to get out of the town. True she was famous in her small town but she had been outshined by Bella Cullen nee Swan.

Jessica had always been envious of Bella.

Since her first day at Forks High, Bella had managed to garner the attention of each and every boy including her i.e. Jessica's 'current' boyfriend Mike Newton.

The boys seemed to go gaga over Bella and if it hadn't been enough already, much to everyone's surprise and to Jessica's shock Edward Cullen had asked Bella out and it hadn't been a whole two years when they tied the knot.

It had been strange, Jessica always thought to herself. All the Cullens were.

How could an entire family of adopted children look so similar? No, they didn't look similar, but they all looked equivalently gorgeous. Except for Blondie, she was truly and exceptionally exquisite. Oh! How Jessica had cursed the day Rosalie Cullen had walked into Forks High probably more than the day Bella had walked in but unlike Rosalie, Bella had been good to Jessica. Jessica had to admit had it not been for Bella going out with Edward she'd have never been able to date Mike.

Jessica sighed and turned her eyes to look past the window. They were on ridge road, and Jessica caught her last glance of Forks and the far off La-Push beach

Saying her final goodbye, Jessica thanked the stars that she was on her way out. There was nothing interesting left for her in Forks but she couldn't have been more wrong for at that very moment. Four sports cars whizzed past them on the highway, their drivers driving them at inhuman speeds. In a blur of colours the cars crossed them. Sports cars weren't a rare sight in Forks.

It was common knowledge that the Cullens were very fond of cars and they took great pleasure in driving them. Not only them but a few of their occasional visitors too brought in cars that were a rare sight, and ones that very expensive. These people were probably headed their way. Anyhow it didn't make any difference to her.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	2. new place

Ben Cheney sat behind the wheel of his elder brother's Honda Civic. His brother Mark worked for an investment bank and had traded cars about a month ago. Ben who had been visiting his brother had been given the car as a gift.

It had been hardly driven and Ben took the gift readily.

Now back in Forks he was headed to meet his girlfriend to help her pack. He and Angela had enrolled in the University of Washington a year ago and their relationship was still going strong.

As Ben came to a halt at the only traffic light in Forks he took out his mobile to check for the calls that he hadn't picked up while driving. Angela, he read off of the screen. Smiling to himself, his attention was diverted by the soft purring of an engine. Looking out of the window, ben felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop at the sight of the Metallic Silver Jaguar XF R.

He had yet not overcome the sight of the streamlined-feline shaped car when he heard the roar of another engine. Ben turned to look out of the other window, only to find his jaw dropping even further for on his other side stood a forest green Bentley Bullet.

Ben continued to stare at the cars on both sides when he was brought back to reality by the honk of horns. Looking ahead Ben saw that the signal had turned green and the Jaguar and Bentley had already roared passed him.

Pushing the gas pedal, Ben sighed as he crossed the signal, looking at the rear view mirror he wanted to see who had honked at him but it seemed it just wasn't his day. Hot on his tail were two Aston Martins, a Vanquish and a Rapide both a dark sapphire blue in colour. The cars whizzed past him in hot pursuit of the Jaguar and the Bentley.

***  
The British cars came to halt in clean succession one behind the other in a covered drive way of a newly renovated Manor house on the outskirts of the town. The house was made of white bricks with several glass walls on the first and second floors.

The Peverell Manor was at the centre of the estate. The estate in question belonged to the man and woman who were getting out of the forest green Bentley.

"I simply love the house." said the petite girl with long misty, blonde hair that flowed down her back in waves as she entwined her hand with her much taller mate with raven coloured hair and gleaming green eyes. The two were in contrast to each other; she was fluid while he was rigid. The man looked at her lovingly and planted a soft kiss on the fore head of his wife.

"It's a decent house" said Draco Malfoy, the steely eyed prince of Slytherin. Beside him stood a woman with cream coloured skin and long wine-red hair. "It's beautiful" said the red-head, her blue eyes glistening with joy.

The second couple joined the first and together they made their way in through the double doors and into the manor's lavishly decorated lounge.

The lounge had glass walls on two sides and a grand staircase that led to the first floor on the other end of the room.

Natural light flooded the house. The crystal chandeliers that hung from the high ceilings further dispersed the light making each surface shine.

They had only just entered the house when another four people walked in behind them.

A pair of red headed twins with their girlfriends joined the former quartet.

"This manor is simply brilliant Harry." Said Hermione Granger, standing beside George Weasley; his arm around her waist.

"Wow! It's better than any wizarding mansion I have ever been too. This manor is simply magnificent." Said Pansy Parkinson who was standing on Fred's right. His hand clasped tightly in hers.

The twins wore identical smiles but they didn't look alike anymore. They still looked identical but for some reason there was a difference between them. One couldn't make out how and why; just that there was one.

"Why don't you all go and check out your rooms? See if they have been designed according to your requirements and specifications or not." Harry said, nudging Draco gently to go and check out the cottage that had been built for him and Ginny a little further away from the house, on the banks of the stream that flew through their estate.

Draco smirked, beckoning Ginny to follow him. He couldn't wait to give her the surprise.

Draco and Ginny were at that stage of the relationship where the others wanted them to have their privacy. Draco had refused for a separate cottage but on Harry's insistence he figured that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. On the upside they'd still have a room in the Manor in addition to the cottage.

"Come on love, I have a surprise for you" he whispered in Ginny's ear and without giving her the slightest chance to ask another question. He swept her off her feet and out the front door, leaving behind the other three couples.

"George, go and check out the room. I want to see the library and potions lab. See, if its been made according to our requirements." Hermione said, before she hurried of to the door besides the stair case at the other end of the lounge.

The five other members all shared smiles when they heard a squeal of delight.

"Looks like she got what she wanted." Said George as he walked away to join his wife in the library.

Pansy and Fred on the other hand left through on of the glass doors to explore the gardens and the rest of the estate leaving behind Harry and Luna all by themselves.

Although Luna made no move, she noticed when Harry's grasp on her hand tightened.

"The wrackspurts still seem to cloud your mind or is it something else that's bothering you." Luna said her silver-blue eyes in him.

"Its nothing." Harry said, smiling at her before he too swept her off her feet and took her back to their room on the second floor of the house, overlooking the sea.

***  
The next morning the four couples were gathered in the kitchen of the main house deciding on their cover story.

Till now it had been decided that they'd introduce the family with Fred and George as the elders of the family while Pansy and Hermione played the part of their wives, Ginny as their sister and Draco as her husband. They further decided that Luna would play Draco's sister who was married to Harry and they had a share in their business and were visiting them.

As always, the story had been put together by Hermione and Draco with a little help from the twins.

"We need to check the place out." said Draco, looking to the others for approval.

"I agree" said George, "We should leave a scent to mark our territory."

The others simply nodded, all training their eyes on harry for the final call.

"It's fine with me." He said, getting up from his chair, "Let's go" and as soon as the words left his mouth, a smile lit his face as he made his way out of the mansion and into the forest that lined their backyard gardens.

Light as a feather and fast like the wind, the eight manoeuvred their way through the forest coming across several scents, scents of not only vampires but also the scent of wet-dogs.

"Is it only I or is there a thick smell of wet dog in the atmosphere?" Draco asked Harry, his face scrunched in annoyance.

"I don't know but I'd rather find the vampire family that lives here than the other beast who's stench we have caught." Harry said, following the trail that Cullens had left behind. The others following close behind.


	3. meeting

**you all know I own neither**  
Here is chapter two edited by my beta Arianscorp, check out their stories especially secrets of the wind.

***  
The Cullens were a force to reckon with in the Vampire world. However it wasn't their strength in numbers or their abilities that gave them that power but their ideals. Abstaining from human blood was not only their way of living but also a reflection of their ideals. It was indeed a reflection of their respect for human life.

The Cullens however never abused their power. They along with their cousins in Denali maintained a low profile and lived in relative peace. Forks along with their house in Denali were one of their permanent residences but they had stayed here far too long. Soon the time would come for them to disappear but for now they lazed under the sun in the meadow where they had once fought the Volturi.

Esme leaned against Carlisle, his arms around her waist. Emmett had his head in Rosalie's lap his eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Edward and Bella sat side by side hands entwined. Alice sat perched on Jasper's lap while Renesmee who now looked seventeen sat with her legs over Jacob Black's lap.

The four members of Jacob's pack were in the woods nearby keeping a look out for any wayward humans.

The vampire family were talking animatedly when Alice suddenly went silent in the middle of the conversation. Her face became impassive and her irises widened. That very moment Edward too became very still his focus lost and his concentration awry, his attention drifted towards Alice's vision.

The others looked to both Alice and Edward, waiting for the vision to complete anxious to know what the vision was about. For it rarely happened now, that during Alice's vision both Alice and Edward lose their complete focus.

"What did you see Alice?" Esme asked her adoptive daughter.

She got up from Jasper's lap and began walking towards the centre of the clearing; "They are coming." was all that she said in reply.

"Who? The Volturi?" asked Rosalie, her voice cracking.

"No" said Edward, shaking his head and tightening his grip over Bella's hand, "It's another coven Carlisle and they look strong, very strong." Edward said addressing his sire and the Coven's leader.

The coven soon organised themselves in a two line formation.

In the front line stood Carlisle, Edward and Esme with Jasper and Emmett a few steps behind the three and guarding the flanks.

The second line was made up of Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Renesmee. Jacob stood behind the four women as an external support.

"Alice?" Carlisle said, the question evident in his voice.

"Just about now Carlisle" Alice said, before the Coven leader could even voice his question.

As soon as the last word left her mouth three figures burst out of the wood. Swift like the wind, they jumped into the clearing from over the forest cover coming to a halt a few yards away from the Cullens.

Standing in front was a boy with dark ebony hair and gleaming emerald green eyes, a faded scar marred his forehead but the brilliance of the eyes proved to be enough of a distraction. He was dressed modestly in hues of greys and whites, the choice colours of the Cullens. Beside him stood, a petite girl with brilliant blue eyes, glinting like sapphires and layered honey blonde hair that fell in waves down her back.

The raven haired boy stood protectively beside her while the other boy seemed to be in complete contrast to him. With silver blonde hair, unnaturally pale skin and metallic, steel-grey eyes; the blonde haired boy looked dangerous. Guarded, he didn't take a defensive stance but he seemed to give off a no-nonsense signal.

Behind them another lithe figure traipsed swiftly out of the dense foliage, a tall woman with wine-red hair, cream coloured skin and vibrant brown eyes. She broke into a gentle walk and come to stand beside the blonde haired boy.

A few seconds later, four other people; a pair of identical twins, a girl with long brown hair and another with flowing black hair joined the former trio and the read head.

They stood their quietly unmoving and completely still.

"Edward", Carlisle sighed.

Edward nodded and began to delve through the minds of the eight vampires who had just entered the clearing. He began with the girls, the one with the long brown hair and hazel eyes and the one with the black hair and ice blue eyes. Both girls stood next to a twin and each twin seemed to be mated to the girl.

Edward gently expanded his awareness into their minds and began to swim on the surface of their minds. The hazel- eyed girl's name was Hermione and her mate's name was George while the girl with black hair was called Pansy and her mate was Fred. He saw a flashes of brilliant light, scenes of war, of torture and things that he knew couldn't exist. However, he couldn't delve much more for he had been unceremoniously blocked out.

Before he knew it, Hermione's mind became a blur of Latin, Gaelic and Greek, and although Edward knew all those languages he couldn't get through the wall that she had erected around her mind.

Pansy's defence was completely different. Her mind played a scene of fiery monsters lashing out at a village and destroying everything in a continuous loop.

Wincing, Edward looked to Carlisle, "They have a shield amongst them."

Bella drew in a sharp breath, "Not just a shield. They have a telepath as well. I noticed a little too late as well. I wonder how much they already know about us." She said, covering each of their minds by her invisible mental shield.

"What should we do darling?" Esme asked Carlisle, eyeing the eight young vampires before them.

"I don't know." said Carlisle, sounding helpless.

"Are they even vampires, grandfather? Look at their eyes." Renesmee pointed out.

"They sure smell like vampires to me." Jacob sneered.

Renesmee put a hand on his arm to calm him down, "They might smell like vampires but it doesn't explain the eyes."

"Jacob's right." Carlisle said breaking into a walk towards the new coven, "They are vampires but not regular vampires. They weren't humans to begin with." He said, sounding mystified.

"If they weren't humans then what were they?" Jacob asked, falling in step behind Carlisle with the rest of the family eyeing the new coven curiously.

"They were magical Jacob." answered Edward for Carlisle.

"Magical?" Renesmee asked but her question was left unanswered for they were now in close distance to the strange eyed ones.

"Welcome to Forks." Carlisle said, "My name is Carlisle and this is my family. We maintain a permanent residence just outside of town." He further added.

The raven haired boy looked to his mate, the hazel-eyed vampire and the blonde haired vampire. After exchanging several knowing glances he looked to the Cullens and took a few steps forward with his hand outstretched.

"My name is Harry" the raven haired vampire said. His attention then shifted to Edward, "I see your son is talented." Harry said with a knowing smile on his face.

"So is one of your friends", Bella chirped in from behind.

"So you are the shield who's been blocking me." George asked taking a step forward leaving behind Hermione, a grin on his face.

"Yours sincerely" Bella said doing a curtsey and flashing a smile as well.

"Are all of you gifted?" Hermione asked from beside her mate, her eyes scanning the coven.

"No" said Renesmee, "Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, My parents and I are the only gifted ones."

Hermione nodded, her eyes then shifted to Jacob, "So the wet-dog smell belongs to you but I don't understand…" she said not finishing her sentence, instead she looked to the blonde petite vampire who was standing in Harry's shadow.

"He's a shapeshifter." The girl with the dreamy eyes said.

"Yes, I am." Jacob said. He then moved forward to introduce himself, "I am Jacob Black" he said extending his hand towards Harry who readily took it, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced my family as yet." He apologised.

"That's all right. We already know Hermione, Pansy and Fred…. I couldn't find out more about George though." Edward said regrettably.

"That's fine." Harry said half amused.

"This is my mate, Luna" he said pointing to the blonde haired girl standing beside him.

He then turned to the steel-grey eyed male on his left flank, "This is Draco and the lovely woman beside him is Ginny. This is my family, the Peverells." Harry said with a sense of pride.

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgment.

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife…" but the name didn't even leave his mouth before George answered his question.

"Esme Platt Cullen, the nurturer of the house of Cullen." Said George, amused at his ability.

The other Peverells laughed. They knew George had already read through the minds before Bella blocked him out.

In reality he had scourged through Edwards mind to know about the rest of them while Edward was busy reading Hermione and Pansy.

Harry looked to George, sharing a glance with him he smiled.

"We know about your family, Doctor Cullen." George smiled. He then began to point out the other members of the family.

"Edward is the musician and scholar extraordinaire. His wife Bella is their newest member and trust me she can pack a punch." George said, winking at Jacob.

He then introduced Alice and Jasper as the woman with the vision and the God of Battle.

The Peverells in their own way bowed to Jasper as George told them about his triumphs during the Southern wars.

He introduced Rosalie and Emmett last, as the formidable Cullen couple wrapping up with Jacob and Renesmee as the made for each other freaks of nature. His humour however was in good spirit thus the youngest couple didn't take any offence to it.

"It seems you know everything about our family when we know so little." Edward said his eyebrow arched.

Harry stared at him in the eye, "We'd have to change that then wouldn't we." He said in good humour and offered them to come back to their manor with them.

Carlisle looked to his family for approval. Once they all agreed they fell in step behind the Peverells and dashed towards their manor.

Luna on the other hand stood in the clearing.

On the wisp of a gentle breeze she caught their scent, "You are welcome too you know." She said to the wolves that were still hidden from sight but they knew that she was aware of their presence. They also knew she meant them no harm and without another thought they began to follow her as the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the day became overcast.

End of chapter two hope you enjoyed.


	4. powers:prt one

**don't own either **

****  
The Cullens were left in awe of the grandeur of Peverell Manor.

The Cullens lived in splendour as well but it seemed to be nothing in comparison to the Peverells.

As of now the two families occupied the various arm-chairs, sofas and divans that were spread out in the Lounge. Draco and Ginny sat on the couch beside Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme occupied the love seat, Fred and Pansy sat in one of the armchairs, George and Hermione sat in the other one with Edward and Bella on the floor in front of them, Harry sat on the arm of the couch beside Draco, Jasper and Alice sat on the arms of the love seat. The four wolves lay all over the floor, Jacob and Renesmee sat in front of the couch, Luna on the arm of the chair Fred and Pansy sat on.

"You have a beautiful home." Esme said, complimenting the Peverells.

"Thank you" said Harry, he then gestured to Pansy and Draco, and "They deserve the credit for our home right down to the stone and brick that were used in making the house."

"I wonder why I didn't see you coming." Alice asked Harry.

"That's easily explained." said George "We shield our thoughts like we did earlier." he said as an afterthought.

"That doesn't explain it. Bella's a shield but I see her future all the time." Alice said.

"Probably their gifts work differently Alice. After all they weren't completely human to begin with now were they?" Edward reasoned with his sister and Alice agreed. It was indeed after all valid reasoning.

"Would I be right to believe that you plan to stay here for a while?" Carlisle inquired of Harry and the other Peverells.

"We do plan to stay here for a while, probably three or so years before we move to Mexico or Brazil." Luna answered on the behalf of the others.

"How many times have you migrated?" Jasper asked, intrigued at their choice of places to stay at.

"Four times in the last fourteen years." Draco said without thinking twice.

"Four times in fourteen years that's quite a bit. We haven't moved for a very long time." Bella said as she leaned against Edward.

"Then you should consider moving." Draco said cutting in.

Ginny smacked Draco for that.

"I apologise on Draco's behalf." Ginny said, glaring at Draco.

"That's absolutely fine." Jacob said, "We are used to sarcastic blondes." earning him a slap from Renesmee.

"How old are all of you?" Jasper asked.

"Physically or chronologically?" asked Hermione.

"Chronologically" Rosalie stated.

"All of us were turned on May 2, 1998" Harry answered

"You're all pretty young; even by vampire standards." Jasper stated his southern drawl prominent amongst the others.

"I'm younger than all of them Jasper" Bella said stating the obvious.

"I'm younger yet mom but we all know age isn't a measure of power" Renesmee said, "And I thought we were going see what their powers are"

"If you insist" Draco said impassively. Looking over to his family he asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"Harry should go first" Hermione said before anyone could volunteer.

Harry looks over at her and shakes his head, "No" Harry said getting up, "No way am I going first and you know why" he said looking at her squarely.

Hermione sighed, "Harry you're the leader, you have to go first." She said meeting him stare to stare, "And besides if you don't, you know I can make you do so." She said glaring him down. Suddenly the equation of power in the room changed.

Harry cowered under Hermione's glare knowing full well she would remain honest to her threat.

"Fine" he said with a scowl marring his forehead. Walking to one of the glass walls he pulled open the drapes to reveal a clear blue sky over the lush green forest. There wasn't a single cloud in sky making it the perfect opportunity to exhibit his powers.

Raising his mental shields, he occluded George from his mind. Harry had his reasons to do so. He didn't want George to suffer from the events that he was about to bring to the surface of his mind from its inner vault.

Closing his eyes, harry found his inner conscience. Delving through his memories he soon reached the portion of his mind where he had vaulted away his most painful memories. Those that he only let out when he wanted to use his power at its prime but for now a simple one would do.

Skimming through the memories that he had left of his parents he decided on the one that he had used to perform his first Patronus Charm. It was the memory of his parents smiling at him, his mother kissing him and his father giving him a high five. It wasn't a real one but it was the one where he felt the closest to his parents.

Drawing on the strength of the memory, Harry extended his awareness across his environment; the first speck of dust, the nearest blade of grass, the closest tree and then over the forest. He then began to feel the sky.

He felt the current of the wind, its direction, its strength. He tasted the moisture in the air and then atoms that made all these objects.

It was when his mother kissed him on the forehead, did his emotions well up.

In the distant sky, storm clouds began to loom themselves into a solid arch, casting a dark tomb over those that lived underneath it. Aware of the changes, Harry concentrated on the moment, trying to feel the love his heart gave out knowing that he'd never know what it must have felt like.

It was at that very moment that thunder shook the entire mansion. Not just the mansion but the town of Forks as well. Lightning tore across the sky like knife through butter and with that came the torrential downpour.

Everyone in the room sat in silence while the sky outside rumbled with thunder and lightning slashed across the storm clouds.

It was when the rain reduced itself to a small pit-pat-patter was the first question asked.

"Did you do that?" Edward asked, in his melancholic voice.

Harry chose not to answer instead he left his mind open for the fraction of a second, leaving his answer on the surface of his mind for Edward to pick it up.

A gentle prod across his mental shields and Harry raised them back up but not before hearing a sharp intake of breath from Edward followed by Jasper and Alice.

Edward had gone into a state of shock but it didn't last long.

"I guess you got your answer." said Draco, his words dripping with sarcasm.

The other amber eyed vampires turned to Edward, Jasper and Alice for an answer. Their eyes grew wide when they figured the answers for themselves inferring it from the state of shock their coven members were in.

"I… I don't understand. I… I… I thought you were a shield." Edward stuttered, coming out of his state of shock.

A smirk curled over Draco's lips, "We all are shields, rather we can all protect our minds." He then looked to Edward directly, "but that isn't our power."

"Enough" Hermione said from beside Harry, her voice emulating a no nonsense tone.

"I don't understand. How can you have multiple abilities?" Bella asked from besides her mate.

The Peverells looked at each other, silently communicating through their eyes whether the Cullens deserved to be told about the story of their life or rather how it lead to their death.

Finally the girls decided that they'd narrate the events that led to their vampirification.

"Where would you like us to begin from?" Hermione asked.

"The Beginning" said Emmett beating the rest of his family to the answer.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat he winked at Hermione beckoning her to start with the story.

Sighing, Hermione took a deep breath before beginning. It was a human gesture that she hadn't quite given up, this and several others.

"It was in 1981 that the wizarding world saw the end of a tyrannical dark lord. His name was Lord Voldemort."

The Cullens didn't fail to notice that as soon as Hermione said the name Draco and Pansy both inhaled sharply but Hermione continued, "Harry brought about an end to his reign at the age of one. Ten years later when we started at Hogwarts we realized that he wasn't dead. Voldemort was very much alive but he had been ripped of his body and had been lessened to the existence less than that of a ghost." Hermione breathed again but before she could begin Draco picked from where she had left.

"And he succeeded." Draco said with a shudder, "He created a body for himself and that was the time when everyone knew there was a good chance that he was unstoppable."

"And he was." George said or was it Fred.

Ginny cut in, "But Dumbledore had a trick up his sleeve to defeat the dark lord as well and he told Harry how to destroy him and here he is" she said gesturing to Harry, "Standing Resolute."

Harry's gaze was still focussed on the sky outside.

It was his power to summon storms. The stronger the storm he cast, the more at peace he felt within.

"So have you all been friends long?" Esme asked, her motherly persona taking over the vampire that she was.

Hermione nodded but again Draco cut in, "Not always. Pansy and I weren't friends with them to start off. You could say that we were the secondary antagonists of the story." Draco said smirking at Hermione and leaving the Cullens even further confused.

"What he means is that we became friends shortly before the wa…" Hermione continued.

"Oh! Don't lie to them." Draco cut in again. He then turned to the Cullens, "I was Voldemort's lieutenants' heir. He was one of the youngest to join his forces to spread carnage and havoc across the world.

The Cullens remained quiet waiting for the rest of the story but none of the Peverells spoke further.

"I think we can continue with our display of powers." Harry said, turning his head towards the people sitting in his living room.

With Hermione on one side and Luna on the other, Harry reminisced back to the day when he had been given a new life.

"So?" Renesmee chirped playfully to lighten the mood, "who wants to put up a show next?" she asked with her tongue in cheek.

"I will" said Luna in a dreamlike voice and like Harry she raised her shields to begin the display of her astounding powers.

*****  
(hope you enjoyed this chapter, edited by my beta)


	5. powers: prt two

The Cullens sat still waiting for the petite blonde to begin exhibiting her talent but nothing seemed to happen.

After quite some time though, the Cullens noticed a change in their environment. The air was filled with the scent of deer from the neighbouring forests. The vampires could hear the beating of large wet hearts thumping loudly, calling out to them to feed upon.

"That's impossible; animals never come within a mile of us." Esme said when she realised what Luna had done.

"How did you do that?" Jasper inquired bewildered at her power.

Harry and the rest of the family however simply laughed. Looking at his loving wife on whose finger was perched a blue jay, Harry said, "Luna has always had an affinity towards animals and beasts. I guess her power is most apt."

"I can not only summon them but control them as well. Make them do as I wish." Luna said, perching the blue jay on her shoulder.

"I can even command shape shifters." She said looking at Jacob and the other members of his pack.

"The question is can you control vampires and humans?" Emmett asked with a wry grin.

Luna smiled, "I can't but she can" she said gesturing towards Hermione and without wasting another moment as if by magic Emmett was on his two feet and on the table.

The episode went for quite some time before Rosalie intervened and as quickly as he had been placed under the spell by her, Hermione withdrew control from him. Emmett on the other hand felt as if he had spaced out.

"What happened to me?" he asked oblivious of what he had done.

Rosalie sneered, "Trust me. You don't want to know."

Curious, Emmett went over to Renesmee and took her hand in his so that she could show him what he had been doing. A few seconds into the vision, Emmett's breath quickened. Nostrils flaring and with a deep growl emanating from his chest Emmett lowered himself into an attack crouch and before anyone could stop him he lunged towards her but it soon turned out that that was a mistake for he was stopped in the middle of his lunge by an invisible force that hung him in mid-air, his body stiff as a statue.

The twins had taken a defensive stance beside Hermione with Fred standing before Hermione shielding her and glaring at Emmett, "How dare you?" George shouted, his voice coming out in a growl. He was about to pounce on Emmett's immobile form but Hermione stopped him.

"No George, it was my fault. I went too far." Hermione said, her voice echoing her guilt. She then looked to her mate's brother, "Fred, release him."

Fred however didn't do so. He wanted to rip away Emmett as much as his brother did after all he had tried to attack his brother's mate.

"Release him Fred." Ginny said walking over to Emmett.

With one final irritated snarl, Fred dropped him on the floor but Emmett still seemed to be petrified in some way.

Sighing, Ginny sat down beside his form. Analysing his situation she said, "This might hurt a little bit." She told Emmett's unmoving form before she placed both her hands on his chest and with a zapping sound ran a current through his body.

Rosalie screamed in shock but her scream was nowhere in comparison to that of Emmett who howled like a mourning wolf under the waning moon.

Ginny got up from where she sat leaving Emmett to re-familiarize himself with his body.

As soon as Ginny moved away Jasper and Edward walked forward to help Emmett to his feet and to the nearest couch.

"I'm really sorry." Hermione said, "I didn't know he'd react in such a way. He's always so humorous. I thought he'd take it in a good way."

Bella snorted, stifling a laugh, "Don't worry Hermione. It's all fine rather I'd like to apologise for Emmett's behaviour. It was uncalled for."

"No, please don't." Hermione began before Harry cut both of them of by saying that it wouldn't do any good by starting a cycle of apology dialogues.

"So, were those your powers?" Renesmee asked Ginny and Fred, to make someone lose their mobility and then restore it?

"No" said Ginny answering for her brother and herself, "Fred's ability is telekinesis while mine is charge dissipation or manipulation."

Renesmee nodded understanding how they had used their powers. It seemed that their powers were superiorly advanced. They had not only mastered their powers but had also found ways to further manipulate them.

"I see." said Renesmee. If she was not earlier, she sure was apprehensive of the Peverells now.

The Cullens then turned their gaze to the remaining two members of the Peverells whose powers they weren't aware of.

Pansy realizing what they wanted, asked them, "I guess you want me to display my power now?"

The Cullens remained silent. Rolling her eyes Pansy looked directly at them and opened her mouth making the Cullens soon regret their own curiosity.

An ear piercing, blood curdling scream tore through their heads making them fall to the ground, their heads throbbing with pain.

The scream must have lasted only a few seconds but its impact left the Cullens in pain for quite some time leaving them to be helped by the Peverells.

Seeing them, Harry knew that they'd need to rest before they could be told anything else.

He and his family had their own protecting against Pansy's scream. Fred used his telekinesis to create vacuum in their ears so that the sound of her scream doesn't pass through. Although this made them temporarily deaf, it was still better than being immobile and in pain for hours.

"Draco" Harry looked to his confidant.

Draco knew what Harry wanted of him and he glared at the green eyed vampire. Fiercely loyal to his family Draco didn't trust the Cullens yet and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

"Only this once" Draco said, his voice barely a whisper.

Raising his own shields, Draco expanded his awareness to include the Cullens. Able to individually feel their presence Draco opened a channel across the dense network of matter to create the shortest path to the Cullen home.

When he felt the path to his destination highlighted and outlined he began to reduce himself and the Cullens to nothing but energy to travel across the network of matter and to their destination.

Within a matter of seconds, Draco was standing in the Cullens household with the Cullens lying about him.

Sneering Draco turned his back on them. It'd be best for his family to stay away from them and without wasting another second he teleported back to his family and to his home.


End file.
